


Spaceman

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alien!Dan, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Arin isn't married to Suzy, Other, Space Alien Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens land on Earth and one takes a liking to Arin Hanson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Child of the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875475) by [Medicalnonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicalnonsense/pseuds/Medicalnonsense). 



> I'm sorry, I read a fic where Dan was an alien and I wanted to too...

"Witnesses say that the object appeared to circle the city before falling towards the ground and disappearing completely"

"Bullshit" Arin muttered under his breath, staring at his computer as the news report played.  
"Dude, it's the best fake I've seen... that shit's normally really blurry" Barry mumbled beside him, watching the short clip played again and again.

"It was aliens! The ship has landed and it's in the city somewhere!" Someone being interviewed shouted.  
"It was probably a kite or something... can't you do parasailing at the beach?" Arin sighed, turning to his friend.  
"You can, but I don't think something would've drifted this far in land..." Ross frowned at his screen, probably watching the same thing. This was all that had been on the news for the past few hours, everyone panicking over what it might be.  
"It's still nothing, I don't see why people are complaining... if it was an alien invasion, something would've happened by now" Arin huffed, clicking off the site and returning to his work.  
"What makes you think they'd be hostile?" Suzy asked, glancing up from her laptop.  
"I don't know, why would anything want to be friends with us?" The man chuckled, shaking his head as he worked on his latest animation.  
"Just because we're not peaceful, doesn't mean they're not" Barry agreed, turning back to his computer.  
"Can we all shut up about the aliens?!" Arin snapped, sitting up again.  
"So you agree there's aliens?" Ross giggled, ducking back down behind his monitors as Arin went to throw something at him.

Later that evening, Arin was locking up the office after saying goodbye to his friends.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, watch out for aliens" Suzy giggled, giving him a quick hug.  
"Oh shut up..." Arin smirked at the younger woman. "You don't really believe in any of this, do you?"  
"I don't know..." She sighed, smiling up at him. "Anything's possible... do you really think that there's nothing out there?"  
"No. I think there's plenty of things out there, I don't think they'd bother with earth..." Arin huffed, ruffling his hair.  
"Aww..." Suzy hummed before giving him one last hug. "Goodnight..."  
"Goodnight" He called as his friend wandered off to her car.  
He hung around in the parking lot for a little while, in no hurry to get back to his empty apartment. He was just checking emails, leaning on the bonnet of his car when suddenly he was blinded by a light that seemed to engulf him.  
"What the fuck?!" He cried, shutting his eyes, but it burned through, quickly bringing his arms up to block out the light. "Turn the fucking fog lights off dude!"  
Then suddenly there was nothing, no sound, no light... Arin had thought for a second that he had died, his body felt like a dead weight.  
"k's lu ufruouk. ou mu omie mi hurm." a voice called, echoing around him. Arin groaned softly, feeling the blood returning to his limbs.  
"What?" he whined, feeling his head spin and his stomach lurch suddenly.  
"k's ek omie" Another voice hissed, deeper now, almost stern.  
"w's s slus?" The other voice sighed, Arin getting increasingly annoyed with the gibberish being muttered around him.  
"Don't move" a voice boomed, causing the man's heart to almost jump out of his chest.  
"Who's there?" He muttered, letting his head fall to the side as he tried to see where he was. He didn't know if he was standing, laying down... He could be upside down, considering how bad his stomach felt.  
"Can he understand us now?" the other voice asked, closer now.  
"I think so..." the deeper voice replied. "But you should put him back in stasis... he seems hostile..."  
"I'll show you fucking hostile..." Arin growled, rolling onto his side and feeling his body lurch as it fell off of something.  
"Terrans are so stupid..." the deep voice sighed.  
"Hey!" Arin snapped "Who are you calling stupid?" He tried desperately to get to his feet, but he felt like he was trying to drag someone else's body, almost disconnected from everything.  
"I'm sorry about this..." the softer voice sighed. "lrou, k's lu si reku!"  
"We shouldn't have come here... they're not ready..." The deeper voice sighed before fading away.  
"I'm sorry..." the other voice sighed again.  
"Where am I?" Arin whined as he gave up trying to move, he'd been ignoring the voices for a while now. There was silence for a moment before he got his reply.  
"My ship..."  
"What?" Arin huffed, flopping back against what he assumed to be the ground, but everything was still black so he couldn't tell.  
"You're on a ship, my ship... you're still on Terra, don't worry... we cannot take you out of orbit"  
"Please start explaining..." Arin groaned, closing his eyes, not that it made any difference.  
"We have chosen you as a subject for testing... I chose you... My partner didn't want me to"  
"I'm flattered" Arin muttered under his breath.  
"You are uncomfortable... I will move you back to the examination table..." Arin was about to question when he felt something warm engulfing him, almost like being lowered into a bath before feeling something solid against his back again, the warmth leaving him.  
"Why can't I move?" Arin swallowed, letting his head roll around on the surface he was on.  
"A tranquilizer... it ensures our safety while we question you..." the voice explained.  
"Fuck... I don't know anything man... what do you want information on?..." Arin whined. Was this what the government did? The mafia? Where was he? The voice said a ship...  
"Just basic information about your planet... about humans..."  
"Humans... what the fuck are you man?" Arin whined, letting his eyes fall open again. "Why can't I see you?"  
"I feel that would be too distressing..." The voice mumbled, sounding nervous.  
"Try me..." Arin mumbled, shrugging a little. He had no idea what was going on, his head was so foggy he couldn't remember how he'd got here anymore, how long he'd been there...  
Just then the room brightened, not by much, but enough for him to see that he was in a large white room, the floor below him seemed to be what was lighting everything. It almost looked like an operating theatre, which did nothing to calm him down, but everything looked untouched... Instruments were hung up on the walls, laying in trays, but nothing looked like it had been moved in a while. Arin turned his head to look the other way and let out a scream as he saw what must have been talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature that loomed over him flinched back a little at the scream, it's head tilting at it looked over the human.  
"Oh fuck! Oh god, what are you?!" Arin cried, wishing he could move his limbs, get off the table, run away...  
"Do not panic... I do not mean you any harm..." The thing sighed, it's lips parting just enough to make a sound. It's tall, slender frame slumped a little in sadness as the human struggled to get away from him.   
"Oh my god I'm fucking hallucinating" Arin sobbed, thrashing his head about now, the only part of him he could move fast enough.  
"Please calm down... you are going to cause yourself injury... and I would not want that" It sighed, reaching out a near skeletal hand, it's three, pale blue fingers brushing Arin's skin, causing him to scream again.  
"What are you?" Arin choked, turning back to the alien.  
"I am Kouul... from the planet Mulphursom..." It muttered, it's large, orblike, eyes wandering over Arin's body. "And I have come to Earth in seek of a new home..."   
"Is this real?... am I dreaming? Please tell me this is a nightmare..." Arin whimpered to himself.  
"This is real..." Kouul sighed, sagging again in disappointment.  
"ou c ur houm frim s cicrphous... whus u omie ki houm?" The deeper voice from before muttered, Arin's head turning to see another one of the creatures appear through a doorway on the other side of the room. This alien was shorter, a little wider and not as bright as the taller one.  
"I'm not doing anything to him... he was too alarmed by my appearance..." Kouul mumbled, walking over to the other thing.  
"I told you not to let him see you" The shorter alien growled. "You won't get any information out of him like this..."  
"No... I want to question this one... ou louru houm..." The alien almost seemed to turn shy, glancing back at the human. The shorter alien glared back at the other, his leathery skin forming deep wrinkles over his equally large eyes.  
"He's a terran..." He muttered, gruffly.  
"He's interesting..." Kouul muttered back.  
"omie uom wou lj om us miz..." The other alien huffed, Kouul's body paling a little.  
"It's not like that!" Kouul gasped, turning back to the human.

During this little exchange, Arin just lay on the table, staring at the two is disbelief. Their bodies were terrifyingly beautiful, all angles showing the skeletons under their blue skin, the smaller alien carrying a little more weight than the other. This was so unreal, yet whatever the two were arguing about seemed to human... Nothing had suggested so far that they were going to harm him, Kouul's behaviour being very cautious towards the human.  
"If you are so set on this one, then go ahead... try and get information out of him..." The smaller alien huffed before disappearing again. Kouul turned, shuffling over to Arin again.  
"My apologies..." he mumbled, hanging his head a little. "this must all be very distressing for you..."  
"Yes..." Arin nodded, his throat sore from screaming so much and his body still drained from being drugged.  
"What is your name, Terran?" Kouul asked, lifting its head again.  
"Arin..." he swallowed "Arin Hanson..."  
"Arin Hanson... I will make this simple..." The alien stated before asking. "Are Terrans hostile?"  
"No... not all of them, not usually" Arin swallowed, blinking up at the creature.  
"Is Earth a safe planet?" it asked.  
"Depends on where you are..." The human answered truthfully.  
"Is your continent safe?" Kouul asked again.  
"Yes..." Arin nodded, watching as the alien's skin seemed to shift over its head as if storing all this information in its brain... or whatever it had.  
"Thank you..." Kouul said finally. "I will not keep you any longer... If you no longer wish to assist me, I shall return you to where I found you... you will have no memory of this encounter..."   
"None?" Arin blinked, almost feeling disappointed after all this. He didn't know why he was questioning it, this all had to be a dream...  
"Thank you..." Kouul muttered before placing a large hand over Arin's face, then everything went black...

When Arin's eyes opened, he was lying on the pavement beside his car, the midday sunlight burning his eyes. He was about to sit up when he heard someone talking to him.  
"Arin?... what's going on?" He looked up to see Suzy walking over to him.  
"Wh..." he swallowed, his voice hoarse.  
"What are you doing on the floor?... are those the clothes you were wearing last night?" She frowned, offering a hand to help him up.  
"I... last night?" he muttered, looking up at her.  
"Yeah... you did go home, right?" she asked, her brows knitting together in worry.  
"I... I don't know..." he muttered, rubbing his head. "I don't remember..."  
"Arin..." Suzy blinked, glancing at his car. "Arin, your car hasn't moved..."  
"I..." he started, but the smaller woman started to panic.  
"Have you been here all night?!" She gasped, reaching out to grab his shoulders. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I don't know..." Arin almost whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. "I don't know anything... I don't remember..." It wasn't like he blinked and it was morning, there were hours of just darkness in his head, darkness and people muttering...  
"Hey guys" Barry greeted, tossing his car keys between his hands. "What's up?"  
"I think Arin passed out here last night... his car hasn't moved since I said goodbye and when I got here, he was just lying on the floor!" Suzy shook, looking back at her friend. "Arin, don't you remember anything? How does your head feel?"  
"Did you see anything? The news went crazy last night, something going on in this area..." Barry added, placing a hand on his friend's back.  
"See what?" Suzy asked, looking up at the other man. "What happened?"  
"People said there was some huge light around midnight, and then again at around four in the morning..." Bary explained "It's crazy, someone filmed it on their phone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love


	3. Chapter 3

Arin sat on his couch while Suzy fussed over him, she refused to let him work today.  
"I still think you need to go to the doctor..." She huffed, handing him a mug of tea.  
"Suze... I'm fine" Arin sighed, resting back against the pillows.  
"You're not fine! How can you be fine?!" The woman snapped, her arms waving wildly. "Arin, what if I hadn't found you? What if someone else had?! You don't even know what made you collapse!"  
"But I feel okay" Arin blinked, furrowing his brow a little.  
"Arin! Healthy people don't just pass out in the street!" Suzy was starting to shout now, it wasn't doing anything to help Arin's headache that seemed to be forming at the back of his head.  
"Look... I just want a shower, and then I'm gonna get some sleep..." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, feeling around where the pain was blooming from.  
"Arin, what if this happens again?" His friend sighed, a little deflated.  
"Then you can take me straight to the emergency room..." Arin huffed, placing his tea down and getting to his feet. "Suze... I'll be fine..."   
"Okay... but I want you to text me... like, every hour... check in with me... if you go quiet, I will be here instantly..." Suzy warned, pulling him into a desperate hug. "I mean it, Arin..."  
"Okay, okay..." the older man sighed, rubbing her back a little in reassurance.

When Suzy finally left, Arin wandered into his bathroom to shower, pulling off his shirt and looking at himself in the mirror. He looked a little pale, but nothing too worrying... He ran his hands through his hair once more, hissing suddenly as his fingers scratched over something on the back of his head. He shook off the pain a little, returning his fingers to that spot. There felt like there was something under his skin, but no wound to be found.  
"The fuck?..." he muttered, running over and over the painful spot. He chalked it up to a lump from hitting his head and stepped into the shower.  
He stood under the spray for a while, just trying to piece together what happened last night... There was still a huge blank in his memory, he couldn't work out what caused him to collapse, why someone hadn't helped him if he'd been laying there all night. The office was out of the way, but not in a completely deserted area... There was also the matter of what Barry had said about the strange lights in the area, people filming the sightings. He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel and went to find his phone, letting Suzy know he was alive before looking up the news from this morning.

"Could it be aliens? Could it all be a hoax? At around midnight last night, witnesses caught spotlights seeming to come out of nowhere, lighting up a few streets for minutes, not seconds, actual minutes before disappearing completely, only to return a few hours later. There have been no sightings since, but supernatural enthusiasts are flocking to the area to try and find some evidence that we are not alone" Arin watched the footage over and over, judging by the location, the lights must have cast over the studio...   
Arin pulled out his phone, calling up Barry.  
"What's wrong?" his friend asked quickly, not even pausing to say hello.  
"Nothing, I'm fine" Arin replied just as fast, waving off any questions about himself. "Barry, I need you to keep up to date with those alien videos... I need you to find anything else that's been going on over the past week... anything that happens in the area man, let me know..." Arin didn't know why, but there were just too many coincidences, he didn't believe aliens, but something wrong was happening and he didn't have an explanation for his fainting spell.  
"You got it" he friend muttered on the other end, surprisingly not arguing with Arin's request.  
"I'll be in work tomorrow... just don't tell Suzy, kay?" He muttered.  
"She'll kill you when she catches you..." His friend sighed.  
"I know..." Arin smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow..." He hung up and placed his phone beside him, grabbing his laptop again to look into the alien theories that were going around.  
No-one had a good explanation yet for what it was, but there were hundreds and hundreds of videos, all over youtube and various other blogs online. He didn't know how a lie could be so consistent, what was this all about.  
After about an hour of searching, Arin started coming accross 'abduction stories', people claiming to have been beamed up, experimented on and implanted with strange devices. A few people had claimed that the 'aliens' had had sex with them, women now claiming to be pregnant by alien fathers... Arin decided to call it a night after that, it was too ridiculous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update, things are gonna get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Arin woke the next morning with a feeling similar to a hangover, sprawled on his couch, which he didn't remember falling asleep on, but it wasn't a totally out of character occurrence. He picked up his phone and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had to leave for work soon if he was going to get there before Suzy. He grabbed his keys and slipped on whatever shoes were closest to the door before heading out.  
The traffic wasn't terrible, which was good because he really didn't feel like wasting energy on road rage at this time in the morning. It wasn't until he pulled into the parking lot that he wondered why he felt so bad that morning... Could it be the effects of being unconscious in a parking lot overnight catching up with him? He parked in his usual spot and got out, shuffling up to the door. Just as he was about to step inside, he heard someone calling out to him. He turned to see a tall man approaching him.  
"Hey?" Arin forced a smile, in case it was one of his fans. The man beamed, Arin guessed, when he was met with a friendly greeting.  
"Hi. Are you Arin Hanson?" he asked, tilting his head a little too much, his large hair making the movement seem more animated.  
"Yeah," Arin nodded, preparing to talk to this guy for a while.  
"I found your wallet, I was hoping to see you again," the man said simply, pulling out Arin's sailor moon wallet. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it was gone, had he assumed it was in the apartment?  
"Thanks, man" Arin half chuckled, taking it from him.  
"You're very welcome" the man smiled. "I found it out here yesterday, I was going to hand it in to the authorities if I hadn't bumped into you" There was something strange about the man's wording, but Arin didn't mind, he was just happy about the random act of kindness.  
"That's cool of you" Arin nodded "Well, I gotta get to work, hopefully, we'll bump into each other again sometime, I'll pay you back for this" He held out his hand, the man giving him a strange look before taking it, his eyes seeming to light up a little as his smile widened.  
"Cool," he grinned "Well, catch you later, Arin!" And with that he wandered off accross the parking lot, Arin suddenly realizing he never asked the man for his name. He was about to call out when someone else's voice stopped him.  
"What do you think you're doing here?!" Arin turned suddenly when he heard Suzy approaching.  
"Suzy!" he grinned, holding his arms out. "There's my ray of sunshine!" Seriously fearing for his life, he didn't even have Barry to back him up...

The rest of his day was fine, he got some recording done before getting back to his animations, feeling Suzy's glare on the back of his head all day. Finally, Barry wandered over, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"She's going to actually kill you when you're alone with her..." He chuckled.  
"That's why I'm not going home..." Arin giggled back, not taking his eyes off his recording. "Got anything for me?" He had been talking about work, but then Barry pulled out his phone, showing it to his friend.  
"There was another sighting last night... closer to your place" He mumbled, leaning in a little.  
"What?" Arin blinked, snatching the phone from him. The strange 'lights' that had been appearing over the town were indeed over his street. How hadn't he seen that last night? He suddenly thought about waking up sprawled out on his couch, not remembering going to bed, but he quickly shook it off.  
"Just... shit... keep me up to date with this shit..." He huffed, running a hand through his hair. He was about to turn back to his work when his fingers ran over that bump again, causing him to hiss. Suzy's head snapped up from her computer at the sound, frowning at him.  
"Arin, maybe take your work home for today?" She sighed.  
"Nah, I'm good... just a bump" he smiled, turning back to his friend. "Hey Bar, wanna grab some lunch with me?"  
"Sounds good..." The other man nodded, getting up from his desk.  
"Can you grab me a sandwich?" Ross called from his desk, prompting Arin to take everyone's orders before he headed out.  
The pair got to the deli and stood in the lunch-rush queue for a while before Arin felt someone tap his shoulder.  
"Fancy running into you again" The voice hummed, Arin turning to see the man from before.  
"Oh hey," Arin grinned back at him.  
"I realized I never told you my name" the stranger mumbled, eyes flicking to Barry who seemed to have not noticed the large man.  
"Oh, yeah dude, I'm sorry" Arin gasped, "I thought that when you walked off but it was too late"  
"It's fine" the man chuckled "I'm Daniel" He placed a hand on Arin's shoulder, causing the younger man to flinch a little, but he took it as a friendly gesture in a crowded cafe. "You can call me Danny... I gotta rush, I got work to do. I'll catch you and your friend some time" And with that he disappeared into the sea of people, brushing past Barry.  
"What?" Barry blinked, turning suddenly.  
"Oh, the guy found my wallet earlier" Arin smiled, turning back to his friend.  
"What guy?" Barry frowned a little, looking over his shoulder.  
"The dude just- Well he's gone now" Arin sighed, turning to place their large order. "Hey, how's the hunt for a new roommate going?"  
"Ah, I'm not getting much interest..." the man frowned, scratching his beard.

That evening, Suzy made sure to watch Arin getting into his car and made him promise to text her as soon as he got in. He didn't need to be babied, but he liked that someone was looking out for him. He got home and text Suzy before making a note about where everything was before he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh mysterious XD


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Arin woke up in his bed, exactly where he'd fallen asleep. Nothing had moved, and for the most part he was okay. He still had the pain in the back of his head, but he didn't dare tell Suzy about it, she'd make him go straight to the doctors...  
It wasn't until a week later that Arin was sat on the couch doing something on his laptop, Suzy was playing with his hair when her nails scratched over the bump on his head, causing him to hiss.  
"What was that?" Suzy blinked, trying to find the place again. "Hold still, there's something on your head"  
"Yeah and it hurts!" Arin gasped "Suze! Stop!"  
"Arin wait" She gasped, climbing into his lap to get a better look at the top of his head. Arin tried to shrink back into the sofa, Suzy's probing fingers scratching over and over that spot. "Holy shit there's something under your skin!"  
"Suzy stop, please!" The young man whimpered, trying to grab her hands. The pair finally catching Barry and Ross's attention, the pair jumping up to help him.  
"Dude" Ross blinked, parting Arin's hair. "There's literally something under your skin"  
"We need to take you to the hospital" Suzy almost snapped, getting to her feet.  
"What is it?" Arin swallowed, looking up at all of them in alarm.  
"It's like a chip or something under your skin, it's super freaky" Ross explained  
"Didn't you feel it?" Barry asked, grabbing his jacket.  
"No... I mean, I thought it was just a bump where I hit my head" Arin frowned, getting to his feet now.  
"You mean you knew about this?" Suzy huffed, turning to him.  
"I didn't think it was important," he said defensively.  
"Okay, okay, it doesn't matter now. Let's get Arin to the hospital" Barry sighed, grabbing his car keys.

It was a quiet ride there, Suzy constantly checking Arin's head, trying to work out what was under his skin while Barry and Ross talked about work in the front. It was a long wait in A&E considering this wasn't that much of an emergency, no matter how much of a fuss Suzy tried to kick up in the waiting room...  
When Arin was finally seen, the doctor sent him for x-rays but it was still unclear what the object was until they cut it out from under his skin. It didn't take long and Arin was soon looking in a small dish at the 'chip' that had been under his skin. It was about the same size as an SD card, clear with strips of metal running through it but other than that, there was nothing else to it. The doctors really couldn't explain what it was either, so everyone was left scratching their heads a little over the situation. The only thing Arin could think to ask was if he could keep it.   
So that was how Arin ended up with the small object in a glass vial on his bedside table and a small bald patch where they'd shaved his head to remove it. The strange headaches he'd been having seemed to be gone, but something else seemed to be missing too, the young man couldn't put his finger on it... But he just chalked it up to being a weird day and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Arin felt fine, better than he had felt in ages. He got dressed and ready for work and even set off early enough to pick up doughnuts for everyone.  
"You look better, man" Ross smiled, getting the door for him. "Bet it feels good not to have that thing in your head..."  
"Yeah..." Arin frowned, rubbing the plaster over the small cut. "It's fucking weird... I'm thinking about taking pictures of the chip and posting it online..."  
"No way, the government will be after you" Barry chuckled from his desk. "They'll say you know too much and make you disappear"  
"Maybe they're the ones that put it there in the first place!" Ross gasped, walking back over to his desk. "Maybe all this alien stuff is a lie!"  
"Hey, did anything happen last night?" Arin frowned, walking over to his desk. He booted up his computer and sighed, sitting down to work on some more of his animations.  
"Just a few more lights... I'm surprised the government haven't given a statement..." Barry explained, pulling up the news website. "At around midnight last night, lights could be seen zipping accross the California sky... These lights seem to be similar in size and shape to the ones previous, but a lot less focused now. People are still unsure as to what is causing the phenomenon, but thousands of people have started flocking to the area to try and catch a glimpse of the mysterious lights" He read aloud from the page.  
"And no-one's saying anything?" Arin frowned a little, leaning back in his chair. "No tests by the military? not unauthorised assholes in a glider or anything?"  
"No" Barry smiled, scrolling through another site. "Nothing... everyone's freaking out on twitter and stuff... maybe we should jump on the bandwagon..."  
"Nah, I'm sure it's way overdone on YouTube now..." Arin huffed.

It was true, over the next few days, people were going crazy over alien themed things. The beauty gurus were all doing 'galaxy' looks, all the nerds were freaking out with fandom related things, even the musicians were writing awful songs to do with the news. It wasn't until around a week later that Arin realized he hadn't seen Dan about, the man was usually his shadow when he went out for lunch, but he had missed the small chats every now and then. Maybe the guy was busy? Maybe he didn't work in the area... He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Barry arrived, sitting down at his desk with him.  
"Dude! I got a reply to my ad" He grinned, shrugging off his hoodie.  
"Yeah?" Arin smiled "The roommate one?"  
"Yeah, this guy's really cool actually... total gamer, really into his music" Barry explained, pulling out his phone. "I'm meeting him at lunch if you wanna come?"  
"That would be cool" The older man smiled. "What's his name?"  
"Dan something.." Barry frowned, looking through his conversation with the man on his phone.  
"Oh, the guy I've been talking to?" Arin frowned a little.  
"Who?" the younger man blinked, turning to his friend.  
"That guy, the one I've been talking to recently" Arin explained. Barry shook his head a little.  
"Nope... don't know who you're talking about" He shrugged "But maybe you said something?"  
"I don't think so..." Arin mumbled. He wouldn't have suggested that to a total stranger.  
"Well, either way, it's cool. He's a pretty nice guy..." Barry shrugged "And I've been looking for a roommate..."

Later that afternoon, Arin and Barry headed out to meet Dan, the older man a little wary about this.  
"I seriously don't remember dude... I certainly didn't give him your number or anything..." He mumbled.  
"Arin, don't sweat it" Barry chuckled "It's fine..."  
The pair of them found a table in the cafe and ordered something to drink, just as Dan walked in.  
"Hey" He beamed, wandering over to join them.  
"Hey Dan" Barry smiled, holding out a hand. "It's cool meeting you face to face, finally"  
"Yeah, sure is" Dan nodded, turning to Arin. "Hey man, haven't seen you around for a while" outstretching his hand.  
"Yeah, been busy" Arin mumbled, reaching into his bag for something, not noticing Dan's hand.  
"Well..." Dan frowned for a second before quickly grinning again as he sat down. "Let's talk"  
"Yeah," Barry hummed, launching into details about the apartment. Arin sat up, looking Dan over at they talked. He had to admit, Dan didn't seem like the sinister type, he was in fact quite good looking... He had a lot of confidence when it came to talking to people, he spoke to Arin as if they'd been friends for a while, but he still couldn't explain how he knew about Barry's ad. He waited for a lull in the conversation before he asked.  
"How did you hear about the apartment?" Arin mumbled, reaching out to grab a napkin from the middle of the table, not noticing as Dan mirrored his movements until their fingers brushed, a strange static feeling running up his arm. "Ah fuck" he gasped, pulling back.  
"Oh, man, you okay?" Dan giggled "I shocked you"  
"I hate when that happens" Barry chuckled as Arin shook out his hand.  
"You told me about it" Dan smiled, tilting his head a little. Arin went to argue when suddenly he remembered, like a switch clicking in his head, he had told Dan about the apartment...  
"See, told you" Barry sighed, nudging his friend a little.  
"I guess I did..." Arin muttered, looking down at his hand that was still tingling a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had surgery, it took ages to recover and now I'm back to work :/ I'm trying hard! I'm sorry!!!!!


End file.
